The present invention relates generally to a superconductive magnet used to generate a high magnetic field as part of a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) diagnostic system, and more particularly to such a magnet having a pancake (i.e., flat) design for imaging specific parts of the human body, such as the breast.
MRI systems employing superconductive magnets are used in various fields such as medical diagnostics. Known superconductive magnets include liquid-helium cooled and cryocooler-cooled superconductive magnets. Typically, for a cryocooler-cooled magnet, the superconductive coil assembly includes a superconductive main coil surrounded by a thermal shield surrounded by a vacuum enclosure. A cryocooler coldhead is externally mounted to the vacuum enclosure, has its first stage in thermal contact with the thermal shield, and has its second stage in thermal contact with the superconductive main coil.
Superconductive magnets have been mentioned in a sales brochure which claim a 15 centimeter thick pancake superconductive coil assembly magnet for breast imaging within a 10 centimeter-diameter spherical imaging volume of 1 Tesla having a pre-shim inhomogeneity of 10 parts per million (ppm) and which claim an under-the-table or behind-the-wall superconductive magnet having a 20 centimeter-diameter spherical imaging volume of 0.5 Tesla having a 10 ppm inhomogeneity with the imaging volume located outside the magnet. However, such designs have not been disclosed.
Known superconductive magnets include those having a tubular-shaped superconductive coil assembly with one or more longitudinally spaced-apart main coils carrying an equal electric current in a first direction for generating a high magnetic field within the spherical imaging volume of the magnet's bore. Correction coils may be placed within the superconductive coil assembly radially near and radially inward of the main coils for shimming the magnet to correct for slight magnetic field inhomogeneities caused by manufacturing tolerances and/or field site disturbances to the magnetic field of the magnet. Each correction coil carries a different, but low, electric current in any required direction including a direction opposite to the direction of the electric current carried in the main coils. Shielding coils may also be used within the superconductive coil assembly to prevent the high magnetic field created by and surrounding the main coils from adversely interacting with electronic equipment in the vicinity of the magnet. Such shielding coils carry electric current of generally equal amperage, but in an opposite direction, to the electric current carried in the main coils and are positioned radially outward of the main coils.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive superconductive MRI magnet having an imaging volume which is modified (in size and/or shape) to more accurately match the specific part of the human body to be imaged.